<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dare to Dress by InkyOverlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966482">Dare to Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord'>InkyOverlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunken Flirting, Embarrassment, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, dream might be abit ooc but blame it on the beer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream loses a game and pays the price</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dreammare, dream sans/nightmare sans, nightdream, sans/sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dare to Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The smell of smoke and alcohol filled the empty air of the bathroom as Dream stared down at the object in hand in disbelief,a visible frown upon his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is really a bad idea..” His voice echoed through the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A slurred voice calls through the door—clearly being Ink’s,”well that’s your fault for losing jenga!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to force himself to not sigh but let it escape through his nose as he looks back at the piece.One thing he needed to remind himself was to never ever go to a bar with his friends because it leads to situations like this where Dream was buzzed and completely embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m being nice about this but—I literally <em>despise</em> you two right now” Dream retorts back out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too!” Blue cheerfully shouted back followed by a fit of giggles from both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t even know why he allows himself to be put in these situations,maybe he deserved it for constantly being a doormat around his friends,perhaps his friends had purposely rigged the game for this to happen.He shook his head before glanced at the mirror—there was no point dwelling in it now even if he tried to delay it,it would still happen.Picking up the item in his hands,he manages to pull himself away from his spot and goes into the toilet stalls and closes it behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile the two other skeletons awaited for Dream’s return with Ink casually leaning his head against Blue’s while the smaller skeleton looked like he was gonna pass out at any moment.Originally the trio were just planning on having drinks after a rough day to relax and loosen up abit,that is until Ink suggested that they should all play a game in which the loser has to endure something the winner suggests which first was just taking a shot every time you lost.Though Blue was in no state to question why Ink carried that particular item around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the bathroom door clicks open bringing the two’s attention as Dream steps out,his face glowing like a yellow light bulb as the rest of his body reveals the pastel blue puffy dress that barely reached his thighs as his desperate attempts to push the skirt down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Ink exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chooses to ignore that comment as he lets out a huff of annoyance,continuing to pull his dress down,”did you really have to get the smallest size possible?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair...I didn’t remember” Typical answer from the artist,drunk or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we done? I wish to change back” Dream argues back,pressing his hands in his hips,feeling the tight fabric rubs awkwardly in his exposed bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he heard a small photo click that he realised how low this situation has gotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s one for the yearbook” Blue comments as he looks down at the phone in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lighter guardian storms back into the bathroom,”That’s it!—I’m changing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear them try to tease him back out but he wasn’t gonna let them,he had embarrassed himself enough by wearing this skimpy dress and now he was getting way too aggressive towards his drunk friend.He knows it the effects of the drinks as they tend to bring the more ‘honest’ side of him however his thoughts were too cloudy to even think of the consequences of his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a sigh of air,standing in front of the sink,gripping its base he found himself staring into the mirror,looking at the shambles of a so-called dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a mess” He thought to himself before glancing down at the taps,he needed to cool down and re-center his thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet as he turned the tap’s handle,what came out wasn’t clear water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead a violent burst of dark murky goop strikes the base which causes Dream to screech in horror as he shambles back,slipping and then banging the back of his head on the stall’s door,it continued to pour out that even the handles burst off to join in this mess,overflowing the sink and letting it all clump onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The then clump squirmed and withered until it form a large mass that loomed over Dream that he didn’t even have time to prepare as the clump jumped him,pushing into the stall door once more,sharp pain shooting from his skull as his wrists were pinned and through his blurry vision he could see the form it slowly took,creating multiple tentacles that surrounds him,eyes widening in horror at the known sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His singular glowing eye form with the expression of adrenaline,”<span class="u">finally I’ve got you now—</span>“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly halts his villainous monologue as he fully comprehends the situation,his eye gazing down to Dream’s flustered expression then lower to the scandalous dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G-get off me!” Dream yelled,kicking the taller monster away from him,freeing himself from his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare hissed at the pain before shooting a glare at the other,”<span class="u">Dream,what in Asgore’s name are you wearing?</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I lost a bet!” He retorted as he desperately pushed the dress down,the heat from his cheeks becoming more noticeable,”I'm not interested in a battle if that’s what you came for!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">Well I was,but my adrenaline seemed to have died out</span>” Nightmare huffed,forcing himself to stand up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure it wasn’t lust?” Dream blurts out,making the goop monster do a double take,”sorry,i’m a little drunk”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">Ah that explains it</span>” The larger monster remarks,forcing himself to look away,yet he could help but let his eye linger at the other monster’s thighs,”<span class="u">I suppose I should leave as my standards don't stoop low to petty drunk bar fights</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream manages to stand up from the ground,dusting off his dress,”are you sure you want to leave? Or is my presence too alluring to you that you have no choice but to leave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The larger monster halts his movement,”<span class="u">excuse me?</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare couldn’t help but stare at the other,he knows that Dream is drunk and yet he didn’t do anything as Dream moved towards him,backing him into the wall.He couldn’t deny that the other was quite attractive in the dress but he couldn’t bring himself to speak his mind,Dream rarely challenges him in an emotional level,then again he had to remind himself that the other was drunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably restraining yourself right now eh?” Dream gave a low chuckle,a lopsided smile curled upon his features,”I look good in this don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare gives a scoff,”<span class="u">first you express how much you hate wearing it,now you like it?</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm nah i still hate it” Dream hummed as he gently presses his finger against the other’s chest,slowly dragging it down his chest,”I just like seeing your reaction”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The darker guardian desperately wanted to argue back just as Dream moved away and picked up his regular clothes,the smirk still present on his face,yet Nightmare kept his thoughts to himself.He couldn’t help but think that Dream was somewhat lying about his tipsiness and was just using it as an excuse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body still shivered from his touch,though he tries not to let his pleasure show,forming a frown,”<span class="u">I think that you are mistaken</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps so” Dream merely shrugs,”I’ll take what I can get to ease this terrible night”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lighter guardian enters one of the stalls,shutting it behind him,”anyways,I’m not in the mood for a battle so why not head off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare leans on the plank beams of the stall,crossing his arms,”<span class="u">I’m keeping an eye out for perverts</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw you care about me~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">Your delusional</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m drunk”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffs,rolling his singular eye,”<span class="u">How long do you plan on using that excuse?</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Until I bring my friends back to base” Dream replies,tossing the dress onto the door,”they’re probably out by now”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">Was this their idea?</span>” He asked,eyeing the dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely” Dream confirms as he exited out of the stall,his clothes abit haphazardly thrown together,”if I’m put in a stupid situation—it’s by them”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare almost wanted to laugh at the sight of the other’s very up front hatred of his teammates,knowing him when not drunk he’ll rarely speak ill of them,despite the odd situation at hand he couldn’t help but at least admire this state of Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a dark chuckle,”<span class="u">Your friends are absolute perverts</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me something I don’t know” Dream sarcastic replies,stretching himself out from those tight parts of his dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Dream left the bathroom,Nightmare follow suite only to halt just behind him and look in the direction he was looking at.Spotting both Ink and Blue asleep in a drunken stupor,huddling each other closely,mimicking his friend’s earlier action,Dream pulled out his phone and took a picture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">Blackmail,nice</span>” Nightmare offhandedly comments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sharing it if that’s what you're suggesting”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">I wasn’t but thank you for the idea</span>” He replied with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lighter guardian manages to pick up Blue and swing his arm over his shoulder as the other monster simply played ragdoll,snoring away with ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t gonna be easy..” Dream mutters to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">Then allow me to be of assistance</span>” Nightmare offered as he looked over the smaller monster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream glances up,intrigue hinted in his eyes but nevertheless he manages to get a chuckle out of it,”playing the nice villain huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">I’m not playing the nice villain</span>” Nightmare simply replies,”<span class="u">i just have standards</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So no bar fights?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">I would never stoop that low</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream simply laughs it off just as the goop monster picks up Ink with ease and swings him into his shoulder,never in his life would he think he’d get himself in this situation.Then again he’s discovered more about himself as well as Dream than he’d ever thought,he suddenly felt a shiver to when Dream has touched him but he shook it off,following Dream from behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pretty obvious?” Dream spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quirked a brow,”<span class="u">I don’t know what you mean</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like that” The lighter guardian lets out a giggle,”you act like you know nothing but I can see right through you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare doesn’t reply at first,”<span class="u">I suppose it’s better that way,less trouble,besides you’ll forget this by tomorrow</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno,having you jump out of the sink like that is hard to forget” Dream mentions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">Consider yourself lucky it wasn’t a toilet</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream straight up howls in laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once at base,Nightmare simply kept his distance from the place as Dream took both Ink and Blue inside,it was at least common courtesy to be nice towards your arch enemies and Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lighter guardian steps back outside,meeting back up with Nightmare,nearly tripping on his cape as neither of them spoke a word as if almost unsure of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So..I guess I’ll see you around” Dream spoke,”it was nice to have someone who felt just as embarrassed as me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare simply hummed in a half-hearted agreement,though he quickly glances away,”<span class="u">it's because I never expected you to be in those dresses</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you liked it didn’t you?” Dream chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The darker guardian simply rolled his eye,knowing this will all be forgotten tomorrow,”<span class="u">I admire the...aesthetic</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but giggle before making a gesture for Nightmare to kneel down a bit,curious,he did so without a question as Dream leaned in close to his ‘ear’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I saw you take it,you can keep it to think of me~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare’s face faintly glows in the darkness just as the smaller one moves away,giggling to himself as he closes the door of the base.The darker guardian stands upright,rubbing the side of his skull where Dream was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream may forget but Nightmare will always remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet Asgore my head feels like it was crushed by a sewing machine”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can agree with you there Ink,” Blue moans as he faces plants into the kitchen table,coffee in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lighter guardian turns off the kettle and then pours the water into two mugs,placing in two tea bags before handing one of the mugs to Ink as he mutters and exhausted ‘thanks’ before taking a sip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we all agree not to go to bars anymore?” Dream spoke up as he took his spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agree” The other two said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue lets out a huff of air,”Stars,What even happened last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ink taps his cheek,”I dunno,I think Dream was wearing a dress? Maybe for a bet but the rest is blank on me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I remember that” Blue replies before turning his attention to Dream,”Do you remember anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However he took note of Dream’s distant gaze as he was staring into his own cup,a small tint of blush across his cheeks,he clicks his fingers in front of Dream’s face,snapping him out of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AU to Dream,you okay?” Blue asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh—what? O-oh right the dress” Dream lets out a bit of a forced laugh,”I probably left it in the bathroom”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You probably flushed it down the toilet” Ink mutters,”it was expensive ya know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops” Dream innocently puts it,”well whatever the case, I’m certain someone else is enjoying it more than I could”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>